Kids Next Door ULTIMAT
by Leghabass
Summary: Sure they have won every battle, but something will change.


KND Operative Mission, Kids Next Door U.L.T.I.M.A.T. Undefeatable lost travelers incinerate Major Ace Treehouses  
  
In the middle of The Dekuno Desert three figures hovered across the surface homing towards a target, and way under the target, carries The Incomprehensible Power of Ultimium. They will get it at every cost, and they will kill everything in their path. Right now, their target is 5,700 miles away but in four days, they will be there. What the target is, The San Francisco KND Tree House.  
  
Meanwhile, at The San Francisco Tree House, it is the day off since Numbuh 0.5 is monitoring the defenses. Numbuh Five is up drinking a Red Skull Energy Drink while Numbuh 4 is playing Mario Kart 256. Numbuh 3 is drowning in her ocean of stuffed animals and Numbuh Two is eating a Banana Split. And Numbuh 1 is just looking at the sky, wondering.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Yo, captain!  
  
Numbuh 1: What's the problem 0.5?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: I've got a runaway ice cream truck over at 76 and Maine. What form of action should we take captain?  
  
Numbuh 1: Scout it with the SLIKEE SL344 Ver. 7.98  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Got it, captain.  
  
Numbuh 0.5 pushes one of the 76 billion buttons of the main defense control and sends out a Slinky-Like scout to the runaway ice cream truck. Numbuh 1 picked this certain scout because since 76 and Maine is so far away, the SLIKEE SL344 Ver. 7.98 can just jump there with accuracy. So it jumps at an incredible speed and height so it lands right on top of the truck.  
  
Ice Cream Driver Kenny: Did you hear something Chimpy?  
  
Chimpy: Ooh! Ah! Eee! Eee! Ooh!  
  
Ice Cream Driver Kenny: Oh Ok.  
  
So the SLIKEE SL344 Ver. 7.98 creeps onto the glass surface of the car and monitors the situation.  
  
Ice Cream Driver Kenny: I think there is a bug on my car window. Chimpy, can you get it off? I can't see!  
  
Chimpy: (sigh) Ooh! Ah! Eee! Eee Eee! Ooh!  
  
Chimpy gets out of the car from his window and slowly walks to the front window of the car and suddenly grabs the SLIKEE. Then the SLIKEE boils up and gets hot so Chimpy let's go of it.  
  
Chimpy: Owww!!! Oohh!!!  
  
SLIKEE: (cool robot voice) Prepare for battle!  
  
Chimpy: Huh? (Punch) Ooh!  
  
SLIKEE slammed itself at Chimpy causing Chimpy to make a dent in the truck.  
  
Ice Cream Truck Driver Kenny: Come on Chimpy! Beat that robot.  
  
As hard as Chimpy tried, it could not defeat the SLIKEE SL344 Ver.7.98's powerful attacks.  
  
Chimpy: (breathing fast) ooh...  
  
SLIKEE: (cool robot voice) Prepare to die!  
  
Suddenly, SLIKEE set down a Plasma Cannon and as it charged up, SLIKEE cackled.  
  
Chimpy: Ahhh!!!!  
  
VRROOOMMM!!! BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
SLIKEE: Now to get rid of this soon-to-be road kill.  
  
SLIKEE grabs the toasted monkey by the tail and walks over to the edge of the truck, getting ready to throw Chimpy on to the road.  
  
Chimpy: Ooh... Huh? (Thrown off) Ahhhh!!!! (Splat) Ooh... Ahhhh!!! VROOM! Ahh!!! VROOM! Ah! VROOM! (Gagging) VROOM! (Dead)  
  
SLIKEE: Now to get rid of Kenny.  
  
As the SLIKEE SL344 Ver. 7.98 slinked towards the front window, Kenny got out from the back door of the truck and crept towards the SLIKEE holding a sledgehammer, getting ready to pound the robotic scout.  
  
Ice Cream Truck Driver Kenny: Now I've got you, you little monster! Yiahh!!! (Clang!) What? How come you aren't in pieces?  
  
SLIKEE: Cause, because I'm always prepared for any low-level teenagers. (Bang!)  
  
SLIKEE had shot a Flak Cannon at Kenny, shooting 7 assorted pieces of lead. 4 Damaging his head, 2 Damaging his body, and 1 jammed in his throat.  
  
Ice Cream Truck Driver Kenny: (gagging) (cough cough) how... Why? Help... me! (Cough)  
  
SLIKEE: Now why should I help the enemy? Don't you think that's a bit... awkward? I mean you did try to smash me with a sledgehammer and you attacked me with that stupid Chimpy. I don't know why I should spare you.  
  
Ice Cream Driver Kenny: Ooh... (Cough) I'm... so... sorry... (Gagging)  
  
SLIKEE: I'm not going to forgive you. (BANG!)  
  
SLIKEE then shot Kenny in the head with the Flak Cannon instantly killing Kenny. Then throws Kenny out of the truck and into the road where his occupation for now on will be a road bump.  
  
SLIKEE: KND... MISSION COMPLETE... I'LL RETURN BACK TO TREE HOUSE 1 (VROOM!)  
  
As the SLIKEE SL344 Ver. 7.98 jumps back to The Tree House, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 0.5 are worried as three distant signals moving on the KND Electromap close in on the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: I'm surprised that I get a signal that far away. They must be very powerful who are whatever they are.  
  
Numbuh 1: I know, this is very bad. I think that the course of action we will take for this is a put on maximum defense shields and our D.A.T.s or Defensive Ammunition Towers up. The D.A.T.s will make a circle around the tree house in 3 layers, weak in the front of the circle, strong in the middle of the circle, and elite in the back of the circle. We must take every course of action possible.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Don't you think this is a bit extreme? I mean that's a ton of defensive items.  
  
Numbuh 1: I know that but if we get signal that far away, that must be very powerful. We also need help from the best KND members including you Numbuh 0.5. You will need to attack from behind the defensive circle on D.A.T.s okay?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Right captain. I'll call the highest ranking members to the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 1: Good. While you do that, I and the others will start on building the D.A.T.s, then the people you call will help us.  
  
Numbuh 0.5 Right, I'll also help and so will some of the robots too. By the way, the enemies will come in approximately 3.7 days.  
  
Numbuh 1: Alright, see you later.  
  
While Numbuhs 1-5 work on the D.A.T.s, Numbuh 0.5 calls the members needed.  
  
Number 0.5: Okay, what is the number for the main services system... oh yeah... 1-800-745-MSS-HELP... beep... beep...click... Hi, yeah I need Numbuhs 27...79...256...345...346...347...348...367...387...400...482...499...515...645...754 and Numbuh 999. Yeah, right now... Thanks... (Click)  
  
Numbuh 0.5 sprints to outside to see Numbuh 1.  
  
Numbuh 1: Did you get the people?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Yeah I got them. So, how many D.A.T.s do you have completed?  
  
Numbuh 1: Eight so far but we need 456 around the house. So that's 152 in every layer.  
  
Numbuh 0.5 Alright then. That means-(Helicopters Going) Oh! There they are!  
  
Suddenly, many helicopters are touching down in the tree house area as the members went outside of the helicopters to the construction area for the D.A.T.s.  
  
Numbuh 387: All right folks, we need some more titanium over at sectors 156 and 157 and stop dawdling Numbuh 79, you need to get more ammunition for the 89th sector. And- oh... hello lieutenant 0.5! Nice day isn't it?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: In 3.3 days it won't but yeah, it is. Too much clouds outside though. Good day to you Numbuh 387.  
  
Numbuh 387: Yes sir!  
  
Numbuh 1: Okay... we've got 450 now, and they'll be here in 2.9 days. We've got a lot of time in our hands so let's take a break alright?  
  
Everyone except Numbuh 0.5: Yay!!! Break time!!!  
  
Numbuh 1: Hey! Numbuh 0.5! Are you going to take a break?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: You know... the time could be wrong... I'm going to stay here for guard okay? You can go ahead and take a break.  
  
Numbuh 1: Alright. See you in a while.  
  
As Numbuh 1 walks inside the tree house, Numbuh 0.5 grabs a chair and a shotgun and sits in front of the direction the signal are going. He looks around carefully as they could do a sneak attack if the time was wrong. Meanwhile, the others partied in the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 4: Ugh... cruddy hamsters, I'll give 'em a slug or two when I getta chance. But hey, this is a party.  
  
Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 says we drink some Red Skull. Who's with me?  
  
Numbuh 3: Yay! Scary Drink!  
  
Numbuh 400: Eh! I have an idea. Let's play Russian roulette!  
  
Suddenly, Numbuh 400 grabs a pistol and puts it against his head. Then he accidentally shot himself and he was lucky because the bullet destroyed all of the dumb in his brain which was about all of his brain. Then he died and falls off the tree house and into grass. Then a healing fairy was nice enough to give him a smart brain instead of a stupid one.  
  
Numbuh 400: Oww... My brain is smart and 1+4=5. Hey, I'm smart!  
  
Numbuh 4: Get back in here ya cruddy danger bug!  
  
Number 400: Ite' Ite' Sheesh... Whata grouch...  
  
As for Numbuh 0.5, nothing was really happening...  
  
Numbuh 0.5: (yawn) I'm not going to sleep because I know they're out there. (YAWN)  
  
Numbuh 0.5 then started to sleep but then he heard a sharp sound, one that hurt his ears.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Ahhh!!! What is that sound!?  
  
Then in front of him, we're three figures. They were just stick figures that just stood there, perfectly still.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: I knew you'd do this...  
  
Figure #1: Gofela Dez Rofiz de Sonito Deftoz!  
  
Numbuh 0.5: I'm going to assume that means- (punch) Ahhh!!!!  
  
Figure #1 slashed at Numbuh 0.5's face.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: How did you get in here? (Gasp) No! The defense isn't finished yet! It's not even powered! Oh man...  
  
Numbuh 0.5 then runs to the tree house to warn the others.  
  
Numbuh 2: Wahoo! Popcorn Chicken! (BANG!) Huh?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: (panting) they... are...here!!!  
  
Numbuh 1: What!? No!!! (BOOM!)  
  
Suddenly, the tree house door broke into pieces as the three figures hovered into the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 3: (silent for 5 seconds) Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny things!  
  
The figures suddenly went in the tree house and attacked Numbuh 3.  
  
Numbuh 3: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Numbuh 3 then suddenly was trapped in a crystal, an unbreakable crystal that blocked out all sound so she couldn't talk.  
  
Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3!!! Ya cruddy stick people. Take this (Punch!) What? Oh jeez... Ahhh!!!!  
  
Now Numbuh Four and some others were trapped in the crystals so only Numbuh 5, 1, and 0.5 were left.  
  
Numbuh 1: Oh... we're screwed!  
  
Numbuh 5: No!  
  
Numbuh 0.5: (stands there, thinking) (whispering) - Numbuh 1 and 5... I want you to go to the underground storage room in section 352 right now...  
  
Numbuh 1: But what about you?  
  
Numbuh 0.5: Don't worry about me! Just do it!  
  
Numbuh 1: Okay!!!  
  
As Numbuh 1 and 5 went into the underground storage room, Numbuh 0.5 grabbed a little capsule, a little blue capsule.  
  
Numbuh 0.5: (thinking) Take care Numbuh 1 and 5, you'll need it to beat these things... (Press) BOOOOMMM!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, a huge blue dome of energy destroyed all of the stuff on the ground in a 20 mile radius turning that land into a wasteland of fire. Numbuh 0.5 had died but Numbuh 1 and 5 we're safe underground.  
  
Numbuh 1: Okay Numbuh 5... what was that?  
  
Numbuh 5: I think it was a fissure of some kind, I'm not sure.  
  
Numbuh 1: I hope Numbuh 0.5 is safe, because I have no idea of what to do now. I mean did you see those things? They had trapped all of the members!  
  
Numbuh 5: I know, I know but we need to figure this out... Since this is a very confusing time, we have to keep on walking or we're gonna be toast.  
  
Numbuh 1: Yeah, but those things could be following us, I mean they're pitch black and so is this room so we cant see them when they move. They could be right behind us, getting ready to rip us to shreds or whatever!  
  
Numbuh 5: Ooh! You're right. Numbuh 5 doesn't like to be in the dark! Let's run!  
  
Numbuh 1 and 5 run and run and run and run and run and run and run until...  
  
Numbuh 5: (panting) (BANG!) oof! What the- (gasp) A cave?  
  
Right in front of them, was a cave that had a graveyard of billions of crystals and in the crystals... we're bodies...  
  
NEXT PART COMING SOON... 


End file.
